List of Quotes - Felicia
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Felicia. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Felicia Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Felicia': Nngh, let me rest for a second! I'm an actress you know! Akira: Ugh. Movie types can be such divas. Kage-Maru: Training is everything. Keep your momentum up. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Huge legs and a long tail! Felicia, don't tell me they used a virus on you! Felicia: Could you be more rude? This is how I was born! Jill: Are your hands supposed to be bigger than the rest of your body? Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Lucina': I didn't know there were Taguels in other worlds. Chrom: But are you unable to complete the transformation, Felicia? Felicia: It doesn't work like that, silly! I'm a catgirl! Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Gotta say, Felicia, you act more human than King does! Felicia: I suppose. He's always got his mouth open, like, "MRAAAHHH". Chun-Li: I thought that was just a mask. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Ciel': Are you sure you don't need weapons? Or clothing, for that matter. Felicia: Don't treat me like some alley cat! I can fight as gracefully as anyone! Nana: Oh, certainly! You seem pretty used to things... What could go wrong? Victory *'Nana': Good work, Felicia! I've got a yummy fish for you! Ciel: Hold on, Nana. We need to consider her nutritional balance and establish regular feeding times. Felicia: Hey! When did I turn into a pet?! Dante & Vergil Intro *'Felicia': Remember, let's play fair! Vergil: There is not fairness in war. Dante: At least not with you, king of cheap moves. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Morrigan': Well, well. How have you been, little kitten? Hsien-Ko sends her regards! Felicia: Wait, you've done this before? Why do you always get mixed up in these things? Demitri: We don't mind. It staves off boredom. The night is long. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Hey, Felicia! Would you like to join me on stage for the Black Cat Waltz? Felicia: OK! Assuming you don't mind a white cat tearing it up, sure! Ichiro: It's already a madhouse in there... I could only imagine what it'd be like with Felicia. Victory *'Erica': Repent, Ichiro, and confess your sins! Felicia: Atone for your crime of serial bathtub peeping! Ichiro: Eyaaghh! Even you, Felicia?! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Jin': Get moving, Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya: You little worm. Who do you think you're talking to? Felicia: Wow, awkward! You guys are even scaring away our enemies! Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Felicia': Lemme show off this dance! It's one of my favorites! Majima: Ooh, girl, I like it! I'd tip ya if I could figure out where to put it. Kiryu: That's not how you treat a world-famous musical star... Victory *'Felicia': I'd love to set up a partnership between Felicity House and the Sunshine orphanage! Kiryu: Not a bad idea, actually. I bet the kids would love it. Majima: I wanna say somethin' rude here, but... Naw, that's just sweet! Kite & Haseo Intro *'Felicia': This tail of mine makes all the difference in battle! Kite: Oh yeah, one of those accessories you can stick on your PC, right? Haseo's got one, too. Haseo: Comparing me to a half-naked cat-girl. Thanks. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Felicia': Everybody help! Please, help me! KOS-MOS: Understood. Felicia, please step back-meow. Fiora: Hmm... Didn't I have some headgear that looked like cat ears? Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Reiji, if we pull this one off, you owe me a "fried tofu"! Felicia: Ooh, me too! With extra catnip on top! Reiji: I'm not sure you realize what that's code for, Felicia... Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Felicia': Fighting is like dancing. You gotta have style! Ken: Darn right! Hey, wanna see my own Ken-dance? Ryu: Ken-dance? Is that the thing where you do a bunch of Shoryuken in a row? Victory *'Ryu': Nice moves out there, Felicia! Ken: I can totally see why you're an action movie star! Felicia: Ken, get me a part in a REAL movie next time! Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Felicia': Right! Let's all have some fun and get dancing! Sakura: Yes! The warriors come dancing out, loudly singing a song of love! Gemini: We shall be the guardians who defeat evil! Victory *'Felicia': I have an announcement! The music video for the three of us is coming out next spring! Gemini: Unbelievable! You were taping us? Sakura: You shouldn't do that without talking to our agent Ichiro first. Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': I am the hunter... Felicia: Gahh, I'm not the prey, am I?! You hunters creep me out! Hotsuma: I'd prefer we not lay hands upon our allies. X & Zero Intro *'Felicia': So who's stronger, anyway? X or Zero? X''': Uh, I dunno... Zero, maybe? '''Zero: I'm not so sure about that... But I bet we'll both find out someday. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': You're sure full of spirit, Felicia. Reminds me of Repede. Felicia: Repede? I don't know who that is, but he sounds like a swell guy! Flynn: ...Or dog, rather. But we'd best keep that our little secret. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Show 'em what it really means to be an entertainer! Felicia: Okay, Vashyron! Let's start with a quick little greeting! Zephyr: Give 'em all your magic from the very start! Victory *'Vashyron': Hey, Felicia, interested in starting a hostess club with me? Zephyr: You sure? Are there dudes into cat-girls? Felicia: Whoa! What're you talking about!? Don't you touch me! Category:Quotes